Rain and Hope
by serenitystarre
Summary: Romantic slash songfic. HD. Rated for sex. Enjoy.


**A.N.** : My first completed HP fic. Dedicated to Jess on her birthday. All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Harry, Draco, or Hogwarts, much as I might wish I did. Song is "Rain", by the Corrs. I don't own that, either. 

**Rain and Hope**

Long, delicate fingers skimmed his throat, tracing his Adam's apple and stroking his collarbone. They ghosted across his chest, lingered fondly for a moment on his hardening nipples, and continued their journey further down his body, stroking their way to his stomach, descending netherwards with a deliberate, agonizing slowness. Indecisively, they smoothed their way back up to his chest, where they were suddenly and shockingly replaced by a warm, wet tongue and soft, eager lips.

Harry gasped and moaned, his right arm involuntarily flinging outwards to grasp at the silken black sheets that his bare body was nestled in. Groping desperately for support, he brushed his hand against a small silver speaker that rested on the carved wooden nightstand, knocking it to the floor. The CD whirred softly, set to random as a result of his blind search for a firm grip on the headboard. Nearly drowned out by his needy gasps and moans, a slow, sensual melody began to play as Harry's lover continued his expert and practiced ministrations upon his willing person.

_Going crazy in the middle of the night_

_Slipping, sliding into heavenly bliss..._

_Fallen angel spinning from the light_

_Slipping, sliding into heavenly lace... _

Harry's fingers were tangled helplessly in pale, silky blonde hair. He marveled incoherently in his lust-clouded mind, wondering just how it stayed so beautiful, smooth, and... graspable. He hadn't seen conditioner in any of Draco's shower things, after all.  _Maybe a charm...  All rational thought disappeared as passionate bites and licks assaulted the exposed skin of his neck none too gently. At the same time a slender white hand moved, lightning-quick, to grasp his quickening desire. He arched into Draco, running his hands down the smooth expanse of back, the curve of spine and vertebrae outlined softly in a sheen of sweat against pale, satiny skin._

Draco lifted his head lazily, watching Harry's flushed face with a slow, predatory smile growing on his own.

"Open your eyes," he murmured, peering at Harry, whose eyes, at the moment, were squeezed tightly shut, long black lashes almost brushing his cheeks. "I want you to look at me, Harry." His voice was low, intense, and filled with promise.

Caught in the throes of his aching need, Harry forced his lids open and looked hazily down at his lover. Draco smirked and grasped him a little harder, stroking once. Twice. And within a few heated seconds, the pair was tangled in a lustful, heaving mess of long, slender boy legs and kiss-swollen, panting mouths. One arm locked firmly around Harry's neck, Draco kissed him hard, their tongues dancing in the age old language of passion and want. Harry was amazed that Draco had the breath to murmur the sweet phrases that poured like honeyed wine from his throat into Harry's. His favorite was the reverent and fervently babbled "love you" that escaped from between the usually sardonic, bitter lips in a lovely, incoherent stream of words, whispered over and over again. 

_But it's all, it's all right now_

_'Cause we're living for this night for so long now_

_Yes it's all, it's all right_

The rain came down hard, the soft pattering echoing hauntingly through the stone halls of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but neither boy noticed in the slightest. At that moment, there was nothing in the universe for them but each other, nothing left to keep them from being together, not so much as a layer of clothing to separate them now. Skin to skin, heart to heart, they explored the furthest boundaries of a brave new world.

_We are living on hope, we are living on life_

_Depending on truth until the day we die_

_We are living on hope, we are living on life_

_Depending on truth until the day we die_

Draco placed his palm on the small of Harry's back, sliding his arm over heated skin to curl possessively around his waist. Harry turned in his embrace to face him, reaching out and touching the sweat-soaked strands of hair that looked like pure moonlight slivered into thousands of threads. Plunging into depths of emerald green, surrounding himself in a shimmering forest of dew, Draco knew he was completely lost, knew he was captured for all eternity. And he knew he'd never let anything happen to this boy. To him, he wasn't the Boy Who Lived. He was simply the boy he lived for. Pulling him a little closer, he drew Harry into a soft kiss, holding him as if he'd never let him go, but knowing that someday, one painful day, he might have to.

_Lost and lazy, floating through the dawn_

_And twisting, turning, in a hazy mist..._

_Guardian angel of silver and ice_

_Sweeping, sinking in a stream of light..._

They lay still together, pleasantly exhausted and mussed. They lay haphazardly among the twisted sheets, but somehow seemed to fit perfectly, a scene of beauty and pure serenity. They didn't need words, the little endearments and jokes they whispered to each other. They didn't need movement, the comforting caresses that seemed second nature to them now. All they needed was the other's presence, the surety of love and the definition of devotion.

The rain came down harder, and soon, it would come down with the force of a terrible darkness. But against everything they faced together, their love was what kept the flame of faith and hope burning bright for the future.

_But it's all, it's all right now_

_'Cause we're living for this night for so long now_

_Yes it's all, it's all right_

_We are living on hope, we are living on life_

_Depending on truth until the day we die_

_We are living on hope, we are living on life_

_Depending on truth until the day we die_


End file.
